User talk:DiceRoller
welcome to my Talk Page! I am an experienced Monopoly player and will try my best to help out this wiki, at least when it comes to sets I own. That is, about 4-5. One thing: I think my laptop has something wrong with certain keys, which is why there might be some unnecessary space on my pages. Sometimes it uses the key twice instead of once. Thanks for stopping by! Welcome Hi, Welcome to the Monopoly Wiki. You seem really keen, which is exactly what we need. I think your idea for each seperarte property to have it's own page is a great idea. If you need any help with anything, just let me know. P.S. When you say you need 'help' with editing, is there anything you want to do in particular? --Matt 20 1 06:11, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Great Work Wow, you're going really well! Your pages are great. I have an idea that involves putting tables on the property pages. You can put the info about the costs (which you already have), but in a table, it might clean the page a bit. Other information you could include are it's colour group, other properties in the group, and what game it's from (i.e. "______" Special edition".) Let me know what you think! I'll try to do it for some properties from the 'Simpsons Monopoly'. As with the 'goof' page, I don't have admin rights (I don't think anybody does, at least nobody who contributes anymore), so I can't delete it. I have asked to adopt the wiki, and if granted, I will give you admin rights also. Cheers --Matt 20 1 13:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Don't mention it, you deserve it. I think you deserve admin rights, but to tell you the truth, it isn't that different. And please continue leaving messages, it lets me know what you get up to :)--Matt 20 1 05:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks, keep up the great work. I've added a table to all the properties in the British Monopoly Properties. I've created a template for it, you don't have to use it, just letting you know it's there. The template is template:Property If you wanna have a look. I've also created template:Utility and template:Station, but they are variations of the property one.--Matt 20 1 00:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) That's fine, good luck with your exams. I don't see why you can't make the article, if you're up to it, go for your life.--Matt 20 1 05:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Anti-monopoly Hey and I would like to say fantastic work on this wiki. You should be greatly applauded. Seeing as the wiki is for anything Monopoly, I think you should make it and anything similar but state that it is not official or whatever. Keep up the good work. Even though I'm not active, if you ever need an administrator hand, just ask! :) Thanks, 09:50, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. I would say it should. It seems to have Mr. Monopoly on it from looking at Google images so I would say it should. The more articles you get here, the more people will visit for info. Another wiki I edited had only 1 editor when I arrived and 20 or so pages. Me and someone else added to about 400 articles and the Google result rose. More people visited and now the recent chanegs has new edits everyday. Anyway that's my story. Cheers, 00:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Yeah, that'll be good. It is great to see we are finally expanding, and it's pretty much thanks to you (the wiki was pretty much abandoned before you came along).--Matt 20 1 04:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Anti-Monopoly The page is great. I had little idea what the game was about, and the article explains it pretty well. P.S. Do you like Risk? If you know anything about it, maybe you should check Out the Risk Wiki. (I'm the admin there ;) ). Congrats You are now a Bureaucrat and Sysop.--Matt 20 1 07:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) User Rights Check this page out: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide. And you can grant Users rights. If you wanna know how, feel free to ask. Activity It's ok, I won't be on for a while either. I've just had my Wisdom teeth out the other day, so I'm in pain. --Matt 20 1 07:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Article of the Month Just edit the main page, and where the article of the month is, just change the title, etc. You'll have to copy and paste information (normally the first bit of the page). And by the way, don't forget to add it to the archive by clicking on article of the month off the main page. --Matt 20 1 09:11, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Haha, thanks, You're a top-notch wikian yourself.--Matt 20 1 07:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Snow Nope, I live in Sydney Australia, it never snows here--Matt 20 1 05:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) wow, sorry for the VERY late reply. I've never been inside the Opera House. Australia is great, you really should come sometime.--Matt 20 1 03:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Other Wikis Yeah, I'm also on the RollerCoaster Tycoon and Risk Wikis. I also started Cluedo Wiki, but it's a little slow. Chech 'em out if you ever have nothing to do. What other wikis are you apart of?--Matt 20 1 05:54, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Anti-Monopoly Rents Instead of keeping it on your page, you could turn it into a template. If you need a little more info on templates, see http://rct.wikia.com/wiki/Template.--Matt 20 1 21:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I'm Station7. I have read that Chicken7 said that this Wiki needs new Admins. Does it new Admins. If I can help and maybe computer is faster I would love it to being here Admin. Just to let you know (although I have 3 edits). Station7 20:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Monopoly Count Dutch Monopoly to? Since I'm from the Netherlands, I'm not sure if there's difference between those Monopoly's. Station7 20:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *If you want, go ahead.the cake is a lie 10:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dino-opoly I made a page on Dino-opoly, but I wanted to check if it's OK. (as in format, style, etc.). Toothless99 14:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Monopoly city rules Yes can you please clarify the train station rule for monopoly city for me One, please sign your post if possible. Second, all it lets you go to any other space with a train station on it. If it's owned by an opponent, you pay. If not, it's free. It's actually been way too long since I even got the game out. I forgot to be honest Hi If you have noticed, there has been a lot of editing by me the last few days. Don't worry though, not only I'm a expert at editing, I like Monopoly as well and will help cleanup up the wiki until more help arrives. Have a (gyryryryryr) New Year! Stop SOPA! 17:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) 212.181.115.21 Did profanity to the Monopoly Deal page. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 22:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC)